pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tropius
Vs. Tropius is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/22/20. Story Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along Route 14, going through grassy terrain and thick tree lines. Iris runs ahead excitedly. Iris: Yay! Just another day or so and we’ll be home, Axew! Axew: It’s been so long! I’ve almost forgotten what it looks like! Rui: She seems pretty excited. Cilan: The idea of heading home is a novel feeling indeed. Rui: My home is not one that I’m looking forward to going to. I don’t think I ever called it a home. Ian: Same. That’s why I made a new home in Kanto. An intensive buzzing occurs, as the sky becomes clouded with black and yellow. The group hold their ears as the black and yellow cloud passes by overhead. The buzzing recedes as the cloud disappears. Rui: What the heck was that?! Ian: Ninjask. More than I’ve ever seen before. Cilan: It’s the start of the summer season. The Bug types typically become more prominent in swarms and mating. Iris: However, every several years the swarms in this area become so intense that you can barely hear yourself think! And it wreaks havoc on the vegetation. Iris points into the distance, as they spot the trees nearby now bare. Rui: That’s sorta terrifying. Cilan: The wonders of nature can be both incredible and terrifying at the same time. Ian: We need to keep moving then. Sounds like it’ll be too risky to stop for lunch here. Voice: TRO! The group runs to see over the hill, seeing a Tropius being attacked by a faction of the Ninjask swarm attack it. Tropius swings its head around to deter them, as one gets at the fruit at its neck. Rui scans it with her Pokédex. Pokédex: Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. The bunch of fruit around its neck ripens twice a year and is delicious. It's a highly favored tropical snack. Tropius growls as it shines with green energy. The fruit that was snatched from its neck spontaneously grows back, replenishing the food source. Another Ninjask swoops in and takes the newly grown fruit, Tropius growling angrily after it. The Ninjask continue to attack, Tropius flapping its wings to release a Gust. The Ninjask retreat, then go to attack again. Iris: What are they doing? Cilan: I don’t know, but we need to interfere now! Pansage, Bullet Seed! Vanillish, Ice Beam! Cilan dashes towards the scene, choosing Pansage and Vanillish. Pansage spews energy seeds as Vanillish fires Ice Beam. The attacks distort the Ninjask, forcing them away from Tropius. Tropius shines green as its fruit regrows. A Ninjask goes after it, Tropius Headbutting it and batting it away. The Ninjask swarm flutter off, the area becoming eerily silent. Tropius collapses back to the ground. Cilan: Rui! I need your help over here! Cilan rushes over to Tropius, who raises its head and growls to stall Cilan. Cilan holds his arm out to hold it off, as he gingerly approaches. Cilan: Easy there, Tropius. I’m here to help you. Cilan pulls an Oran Berry from his bag, as he places it on the ground. Rui runs over, Tropius growling at her as well. Cilan motions Rui to stop, her doing so. Rui: First you wanted me in, now you want me away. Make up your mind, Cilan. Tropius emits a low growl, no one moving now. Tropius lowers its head, sniffing the Oran Berry. It eats the berry, smiling. Cilan creeps closer with his arm extended out, as Tropius nuzzles up to his hand. Cilan: See? It’s okay. Rui, go ahead. Rui approaches, as she draws a Pokéball and chooses Audino. Audino: Audino. Rui: Use Heal Pulse. Audino releases pink pulse waves, the energy healing Tropius. It stands up tall, roaring to the sky. It shines green with its mouth open, an Oran Berry forming in its mouth. Ian and Iris join them. Iris: Where’d that berry come from?! Ian: It created it. Cilan: This must be the ability Harvest! I’ve never seen it in real life before! It creates the chance that the user will regenerate the berry it used. Rui: Not only the fruit. It worked on the fruit on its neck. Cilan: That must be why the Ninjask were targeting it. It’s an instantaneous food source. Tropius drops the berry, pushing towards Cilan with its head. It gets up and flaps its wings, taking off into the air. Cilan picks up the berry. Cilan: That was truly an honor to see that ability up close. It is one of a rare few that only appear as a Hidden Ability. Iris: Pokémon truly are a wonder. Rui: Yes, they are. But can we go now? I wanna be able to eat soon. End Scene Nighttime approaches, as the buzzing of Ninjask becomes a constant background noise. Rui holds her ears to drown it out. Rui: How much farther? I’m starving and can’t even think! Iris: We’ll have to camp out tonight. Cilan: We’ll need to have something quick then. Nothing that will attract the Ninjask to us. Ian: Agreed. Voice: AAHH! The group sees a cloud of Ninjask attacking a figure, him buried underneath them. Rui’s eyes widen. Rui: Ian! I recognize that aura! I can barely see it through the aura of all those Ninjask, but! Ian nods as he throws a Pokéball to choose Magnemite. Magnemite: Magne. Ian: Super Sonic! Magnemite releases a Super Sonic wave, distorting all the Ninjask. It reveals Looker in the masses, looking up to identify the source. He is carrying several bento boxes. Looker: Ah! Ian and Rui! Looker runs over to the group, as the Ninjask reorient themselves. They all fly after Looker, him screaming as he runs. Cilan: Pansage, Rock Tomb! Ian: Zap Cannon! Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage! Cilan chooses Pansage, as it forms a boulder and fires it. The Ninjask disperse while most of them dodge. Magnemite fires a dark green electricity ball that paralyzes several of the Ninjask. Axew spews a stream of blue dragon energy that scatter the Ninjask. The swarm all retreat as Looker sighs. Looker: Thanks a lot! That could’ve been a bad one. Iris: Who are you? Looker: Ah, new friends! My name is Looker, and I work for the IPA. Ian here helped me on several cases in the past. Ian: Good to see you. What are you doing here? Looker: Just traveling. As long as you’re here, would care for dinner? I have more bento boxes than I can eat. Rui: Food? I knew I liked you! Everyone sits and opens a bento box, chowing down. Pansage eats with them, as it looks to the sky. Pansage: Pansage pan. Cilan: I agree Pansage. I wonder how Tropius is doing. Looker: (Mouth full) Tropius? Iris: A wild Pokémon we ran into. The Ninjask were preying on it for its fruit and Harvest ability. Looker: Ah! Harvest is a rare ability indeed. Rui: Sounds like you wanna catch it, Cilan. Cilan: As a Grass type, it has an aroma that is particularly enticing to me. And as a chef, its Harvest ability is remarkable! Ian: You want to try and find it? Cilan: I am considering it. Rui: (Swallows bite) Then let’s go after we eat here. Everyone looks to Rui, baffled. Rui: What? This is important to Cilan, so we should be supportive. Cilan: Thank you, Rui. I appreciate that. Rui: Of course. (Burps) Looker, this is delicious! Looker: Why thank you. That night, Cilan, Pansage and Rui travel the area in search for Tropius. Pansage climbs up a barren tree to survey the area. Cilan: You know Rui, you’ve grown extensively since I first met you. Rui: You think so? Cilan: When we first met, your flavor was self centered and internal. But now, you exhibit compassion and care for others as a first response. Rui: Maybe not first response, but yeah. I guess I have. Cilan: Thank you for suggesting this. I wouldn’t have bothered the group if you hadn’t made the suggestion. Pansage: Pansage! Pansage pan! The two look up towards Pansage, which points off in the distance. Cilan and Rui take off running in that direction, as they spot Tropius flying through the air while surrounded by Ninjask. Cilan: Tropius! How do we get to it? Rui: Leave that to me! Pansage, get down here! Audino, come out! Rui opens her Pokéball and chooses Audino. Audino holds her ears from the intensity of the buzz, while Pansage joins them. Rui: Use Work Up and then throw Pansage up there! Cilan: I see! Then use Rock Tomb to close the distance! Help Tropius! Audino glows with a red aura, grabbing Pansage and throwing it into the sky. Pansage begins slowing down, as it forms a Rock Tomb at its feet. It leaps off of it to shoot through the air, as Tropius spots it. Tropius spins and releases a Gust, forcing an opening for Pansage. It grabs onto Tropius’ neck and climbs onto its head. Tropius: Tro? Pansage: Pansage pan! Pansage draws a leaf off its head, as it plays Grass Whistle. The sound waves hit Ninjask, causing them to fall asleep. This opens the airspace as Tropius’ wings glow green, flapping them and firing energy Magical Leaves. The Ninjask are struck as some retreat, allowing Tropius to dive towards the ground. The rest of the swarm of Ninjask arrive, the buzzing enclosing the area. A black and yellow mass approaches the group on the ground, Rui getting anxious. Rui: Okay. I am not prepared for that. Tropius lands with the group, as Iris runs over to join them. Iris: At least I got here in time! Cilan: Perfect! Tropius, I need your help. Rui and Iris, use your Pokémon’s Fire attacks and Tropius, accelerate them with Gust. Rui and Iris nod, as Iris chooses Druddigon and Heatmor. Audino and Druddigon breathe Flamethrower, while Heatmor breathes Fire Spin. Tropius flaps its wings for Gust, the flames fanning out across the Gust. A mass of fire rises up to hit the Ninjask, though its size is smaller than the Ninjask swarm. Rui: It’s not enough! Ian: Infernape, Fire Blast! Looker: And Croagunk, use Vacuum Wave! Infernape breathes a stream of five pronged fire, as Croagunk inhales and exhales. A force wave accelerates the Fire Blast, it merging into and forcibly expanding the fire mass. The fire mass now matches the Ninjask swarm in volume, the two forces colliding. Hundreds of Ninjask drop from the sky, with hundreds more retreating. Rui: Okay, we found Tropius. Now let’s move! The group flees and gets far away, everyone panting from exhausted. Tropius nuzzles up to Cilan. Iris: Aw! It’s thanking you! Cilan: You’re most welcome, Tropius! Looker: I must say, that was an ingenious tactic, Cilan. Cilan: Thank you. As for you Tropius, I would be most honored if you would join my team. Tropius tilts its head, then nods. Tropius flutters and creates some distance, taking a battle position. Cilan adjusts his cuffs, as he and Pansage take their position. Cilan: I shall match you with my Grass type! Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Pansage spews Bullet Seed, as Tropius flaps its wings to release Gust. The Bullet Seed is deflected as Pansage runs forward. Tropius takes to the air, the tailwind blowing Pansage back. Cilan: Use Rock Tomb! Pansage forms Rock Tomb, firing it after Tropius. Tropius loops and dodges, firing Magical Leaf down on the field. Pansage takes the hit and skids back, as Tropius glides over the ground for Headbutt. Cilan: Again! Rock Tomb! Pansage forms Rock Tomb, and slams it into Tropius. Tropius flies back after the hit, releasing Gust and striking Pansage. Cilan: Let us use Grass Whistle! Then use Rock Tomb! Pansage uses Grass Whistle, Tropius hit by the musical notes. Tropius drowsily drops as it eats a Lum Berry. It is reinvigorated as it rises and dodges Rock Tomb. Rui: What was that? Iris: Lum Berry. It heals status conditions! Ian: And with its Harvest ability, it could regenerate it. Cilan: Then let’s hurry! Grass Whistle! Pansage uses Grass Whistle, as Tropius rises and dodges this time. It fires Magical Leaf at Pansage, cutting through and knocking Pansage back. Tropius shines green as Harvest regenerates the berry. Cilan: We’ll have to rely on force then. The flavor of Tropius is elegant and graceful, with no movement wasted! I must have it! Pansage, Bullet Seed then Rock Tomb! Pansage fires Bullet Seed, grazing Tropius’ wing. It drops towards the ground as Pansage fires Rock Tomb. Tropius is hit head on, as it crashes into the ground. Cilan: There! Now go! Pokéball! Cilan throws his Pokéball, hitting and sucking Tropius in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Cilan picks the Pokéball up. Cilan: There it is! I caught a Tropius! Looker: Congratulations Cilan! That was a battle well earned. Rui: Great job there, Cilan. (Yawns) Though now I think it’s time to go to bed. Iris: (Stretches) Sounds good to me. The group begins setting up camp, as the buzzing of Ninjask becomes apparent again. Rui: (Groans) No! I’ll never fall asleep with that! Main Events * Cilan captures a Tropius, who has the Hidden Ability Harvest. Characters * Cilan * Rui * Ian * Iris * Looker Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Vanillish (Cilan's) * Tropius (Cilan's, newly caught) * Audino (Rui's) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Croagunk (Looker's) * Ninjask (thousands) Trivia * The events of this episode are based off my real life experience with cicadas, the animal that Ninjask are based off of. Once every several years, they act just like in this episode. Appearing in thousands and filling the airspace with their presence and their noise. The noise is so loud it can often be heard indoors and is too loud to even think. * Tropius is the first Hidden Ability Pokémon owned by a main character to have been caught in the wild. Iris received Scraggy from an egg, while Brendan obtained his in a trade. * Cilan is the first of Ian's Unova travel companions to capture a non-Gen V Pokémon. * Looker's arrival with the bento boxes is based off his anime appearance, where he earned Team Rocket's loyalty with them. * This episode highlights Cilan's passions and Rui's growth to consider others. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma